My Little Goddesses
by Hokiii
Summary: Mavis tries to bring her man back... im saying too much but this is just a just for fun ship im not serious about shipping mavis to ***** so please if you enjoy reading please rate, please no hate! T for langauge (random Boop) Natsu boop Lisanna's Nose "Just Because i'm cute doesn' mean i wont claw your face off if you booped me when i don' want to be booped,i love you thou!"
1. Truth

******_Hello guys, this is just a "Just For Fun Ship". im enjoying reading some MatSu/NaVis fan fic (mavisXnatsu)(seriously there is so few, i only found 2 fics interesting) (im making it LisannaXNatsuXMavis just to increase more tension)_**

**_imagine the destruction, so im making mavis here a pretty jealous girl and very possessive of her man(OOC, feel the power of a writer!)(I dont hate natsu, or any other character in the show, im just gonna try this as funny as possible)_**

**_i think im gonna make a love triangle here with lisanna, of course i wont let him choose who to be with_**

**_lets just say, natsu is an idiot (which he is) and be neutral as the two girls fight over him_**

**_so please, this is just a just for fun ship, and nothing serious, im gonna make this funny as hell,_**

**_im not great making a comedy/romance, hell i dont think im good at making stories, so without further adieu_**

**_lets begin the story shall we? (long ass intro, forgive me for that teehee)(Please no hate :3)_**

**_Chapter 1! The Truth!_**

**There is a man that has many names..., they call him moron,****Imbecile,idiot,careless,hot headed, but he is a good friend,protective and the victim of your entertainment and that man name is...**

"Natsu!" Mavis shouted while she woke up from the dream, She got up from her bed

"I think its time i tell him, I miss him..." Mavis blushed

***At The Guild***

Same day as usual, Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana drinking,Mirajane washing, And so on

Suddenly the first *The one and only Mavis* Appeared out of nowhere

"Hmm first, What are you doing here?" Makarov ask mavis

"Cant i visit the guild once in a while?" Mavis pouted with a mad look at Makarov

Makarov sweat drop "No! no, not at all, You can visit us all the time"

"I just need to talk to a certain someone" Mavis blushed

"And who is this certain someone" Makarov ask curiously

"I need to speak to natsu.."

***Writer pause, Yeah.. The great and Holiness the Goddess Wants to Speak With Natsu, Cant believe it too right? Lets go back to the story***

"Very well then.. Natsu!" Makarov shouted

"What is it gramps?" As Natsu walk toward the counter, Mavis saw him coming and got a slight blush on her face

"Hi Natsu!" A short white haired take over mage greeted the fire idiot i mean natsu

"Hi lisanna" He gave a smile to lisanna as for mavis her blood boil her perfect teeth became fangs her eyes became blood red

her tongue begin to hiss

"First?! are you okay?" Makarov panicked as mavis turn backed to normal in a flash

"y-yes i am okay"

Makarov sweat drop 'R.I.P maboy.. What the hell did you do this time' As Makarov theorized that Mavis is mad at him

"Natsu!, The first want to talk to you"

"Eh? whats that The first?" Natsu asked curiously

"Please don't call me that, Just call me Mavis. Come i just want to talk to you in private.."

makarov jaw dropped 'I never Heard the first correcting her name to someone before'

"Okay, See you Gramps, See you Lisanna" without Natsu looking Mavis hissed at Lisanna  
Lisanna and Makarov jumped in shock

"Master.. do you think Natsu will be ok?.." Lisanna asked worriedly

"We'll see..." as Makarov sigh

**=At The top of the hill under A tree=**

"So what do you want to talk about Miss Mavis?"

"Please just call me Mavis.."

"Ok.. Mavis.. watcha wanna talk about?"

"Do you.. r-remember me?" as Mavis cheeks turn light pink

"Of course i remember you!, You saved us from Tenrou island!" Natsu grinned and think that he hit the right answer

"This is worse than i thought, I thought seeing me will jiggle your memories back"

"What do you mean" as Natsu tilted his head slightly like a dog who saw a food in your hand begging you to give the food..Never mind back to the story

"I was your g-g-girlfriend!" As Mavis face turned red as a tomato

"What!" Natsu is shocked "How come? You're like a hundred year older than me!, There is no way!"

"Remember... When you were trap in the rune, the rune says only 80 years or older cant get trough, there is no rule that

prevent dragon slayer to go through.. Natsu.. You are 400 years old too... I saved you fom Zeref, I erased your memory

thinking that you were raised by a dragon, And im sorry for that.." mavis tears begun to flow

As for Natsu, its hard to see a friend crying,He tried and hug Mavis to comfort her

As he reach for a hug...he went through her body and begun rolling until he reach the bottom of the hill

"Natsu!, you idiot.." Mavis giggled as she flew to natsu to see if he's alright

"You never changed...Igneel..." She gigled while blushing

**So what do you think? please feel free to comment,follow or favorite!**

**please do cause it will help me motivated to make more story**

**this is my second fan fic, still working through two flames are better than one**

**im enjoying this fic of mine so please tell me what you think and please not hate :**

**thank you for reading, if i get some few positive response i will continue the story :D **


	2. Revelation!

******Thank you for the positive review and for some tips :D, i aint gonna make this long again so... Lets get into the story!~~~**

**(Kinda AU.. i admit it because i really dont know about the history of the fairy tail world :)**

**Chapter 2! Revelation!**

Natsu opened his eyes slowly..

"W-where am i?" He wondered

"N-N-Natsu! you're awake!" Mavis quickly hover above Natsu

"W-what happened?" Natsu ask as he tried to sit down

"You fell.."

"Whaaaaaaaat" Natsu says in disbelief

"Yeah..You rolled down the hill, Did you broke something? Are you okay now? Can i do something?"

"Im good...Oh yeah i remember now, I tried to hug you but i went through you." He grinned

Mavis face became red and tried to turn around and hide her blush

"Im A spirit moron!" Mavis still hiding her face

"Say.. Mavis.. Can you Tell me the truth about my...Past" Natsu's grin became serious

"Very well then, ill explain from the beginning...

You were a dragon and your na-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Natsu jumped in disbelief

"Shush! story now question later, k do? alraight where was i.. Oh yeah as i was saying

You! were a dragon, A dragon named Igneel.. I was a princess in the small kingdom here in fiore, I awas very depressed at that time

because everything was strict, you cant go outside and play, all you do is do royal stuff

As you invaded our kingdom i was crying,I dont know what to do and when you stopped destroying some buildings

you noticed me, I was 15 at that time, You slowly walk to me and slowly transform into a human.

Same as my age Pink hair but no scarf, You hugged me and apologized for what you have done and that day i fell in love..

And after that i voluntarily request to join him with his adventures,We had fun,You taught me magic,You taight me how to laugh again,You taught me how to love again

at the year X391 Dragon Civil war started

Because of our love, you decided to face the dragon council and make a request to live with human peacefully.

As the war goes on, There was a rumor that there was a dragon slayer who bathed in dragon blood, His name was acnologia

I was so scared to loose you, So in order to protect you i gather all of our closest friend and i put you into a Sleeping spell

But it had side effects..You will wake up a child and the dragon you were will think that it raised you,After i cast the spell i fell on my knees

and realize that im not gonna see you for a long time,It was painful,I swear that i well get you back no matter what, and that is why

i created the guild fairy tail." As Mavis tears started to run down her cheeks

"I see..." Natsu is still in shock and cant believe everything he heard

'Aww men! She's crying again! I know what to cheer her up, A friendly hug!'

Natsu tried to hug Mavis again but failed and Fell out of the bed

"Y-you're s-still an idiot!, My idiot..." Mavis silently says while wiping her tears

"Is there some way to bring you back?" Natsu asked curiously

"There is...But" Mavis was cut off by Natsu

"Then lets do it! Im all fired up!" Natsu grinned

"NATSU!" lisanna quickly jumped to Natsu and hugged him

"You're ok.." Lisanna head rest in Natsu's chest

'AAW HELL NO! YOU DONT COME RUNNING TO MY MAN AND JUMPED HIM AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, THIS BITCH IS GONNA GET IT'

Mavis eyes became red again as she stares at Natsu's soul

"L-l-lisanna i-i-i cant b-b-breath!" Natsu tried to struggle

"oh sorry natsu!, i was just anxious of you" Lisanna Blushes

"Oi Bi- i mean lisanna, step back please!" mavis pouted and looking mad at Natsu

"Natsu! are you gonna help me or what?"

"Of course!"Natsu jumped in excitement

"Natsu can i come with you guys?" Lisanna requested to Natsu

"NO! YOU CANT COME!" Mavis hissed at lisanna

"Oh come on Mav, Pretty please!" Natsu Begin to look at mavis with puppy eyes

"*sigh* Fine!" Mavis slightly blush 'Damn you Natsu, You're lucky i love you'

"Really? Oh thank you mavis!" lisanna thanked mavis

"Dont push it" Mavis is still annoyed

As Natsu Ready for the trip he wondered where are they going so he asked mavis

"Mavis, where exactly are we going?" Natsu asked

"Tenrou island" Mavis Smiled at Natsu

Natsu's face became green

"Hmm? Are you okay Natsu?" Mavis asked Natsu

"Y-y-yeah N-nBLAAAH never mind that..." Natsu began thinking about riding the ship again

"Are you sure? You're motion sickness is worse than i tought" Lisanna giggled

"Motion sickness? must be a side effect from the spell, i think i can help!" mavis put her hand above Natsu's head

"That wont work" lisanna giggled "Natsu is immune from such spells"

"What? is that even possible?" Mavis is shocked, and yes the spell didnt work

"you can sleep in my lap if you like natsu" lisanna suggested to natsu while blushing

'YOU! LUCKY IM A SPIRIT, I AM SOOO GONNA KILL YOU!'

Mavis face became very annoyed

"Eh? Mavis are you okay" Natsu asked while he tilt his head

"Y-y-yeah im okay, Shall we go now?"

"Aye!"

**At The** **Ship**

"BLAAAAAH" Natsu kept barfing in the side of the ship

"There there" lisanna says to Natsu while rubbing his back

Mavis started punching Lisanna in the back which the fist of her just goes through Lisanna's Body

Mavis suddenly felt the power of the island

"We're Here!" Natsu jumped in excitement but only for a short time and began to puke again

**Tenrou Island**

"sweet sweet land!" as Natsu praised and hugged the Sand

"Come on now theres no time to waste!" Mavis Excitedly says

as they reach the top of the tree

"What now?" Lisanna asked mavis

"True love kiss in the tomb" Mavis says with a smirk

"true love kiss? who would do th-" and it hit lisanna

"Nononono! really? it cant be grandma!" lisanna looked annoyed at mavis

"What did you call me?!" Mavis fights back they stared at each other like theres going to be a death match

"A l-l-little h-h-help please!" Natsu cried for help (you really cant blame him, lisanna can fly, mavis can float)

Lisanna quickly run and and help Natsu up

"w-w-what n-now?" Natsu asked while catching his breath

"y-you will have to kiss my grave.." Mavis turned around to cover her blush

"what!?" Natsu asked surprised

"Just do it!" Mavis pouted

Natsu approach the tomb and kissed it

The tomb glows as birght as the sun and lighted up a beacon

The beacon went down and striking Mavis

Mavis Slowly grow and looks like the same age as Natsu and Lisanna

***Writer Pause! Talk about puberty. ey? he he he Back to the story!***

Mavis gently hit the ground and she looked at her hands

"It worked.." Mavis says in surprised

he jumped Natsu and started hugging him

"it worked natsu! thank you!" Mavis start blushing

"alright thats enough" lisanna looked at Mavis annoyed as she pull Mavis away from Natsu

"Oh you did just not interrupt my hugging" Mavis looked at lisanna like its going to be the end of the world

"I just did!" Lisanna did the same to her

"You! Me! Fight!" Mavis Shouted still glaring at Lisanna

"Bring it!" Lisanna taunted

Natsu Sweat Drop and shocked to see a female him and Gray

**End of chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

**i really am enjoying this story**

**so please no hate :3**

**its my second story and my most successful fic**

**so ill start working on chapter 3 **

**Thank you For reading again!**

**Sorry if my english is bad, english is not my native language :**


	3. Gold and Silver!

******Im not gonna make this long, but thank you guys so much for reading this fic**

**it really motivates me to continue the story so without further adieu.. Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3! Gold And Silver!**

As they return to fiore Natsu's condition about traveling is getting worse

because of the two girls fighting over him, His poor body rag dolled left and right

his head going on who's lap to make him feel better + they are on a ship, he cant do nothing (Poor Natsu)

and the best part is! they have to take a train for 2 hours to get to magnolia, Aint that fun Natsu?

after long painful hours they finally arrived at the guild, Natsu aint moving as both girls Drag his Poor body to the guild

(feel his pain)

***At The Guild***

"We're Back!" Mavis Happily greeted everyone

as for everyone, their jaws dropped and sweat drop as they cant believe a teen age version of Mavis is standing in front of them

wakaba ears are flapping, males saliva are drooling its like they've seen an angel in front of them!

"N-n-number one! What happened?" makarov sweat drop and ask mavis

"Im alive again thanks to Natsu!" she grinned and blush

"speaking of natsu? where is the boy?" makarov asked Mavis

as she looked on her back Lisanna and Natsu is gone

Mavis aura became darker than acnologia wings as she walks, floors are getting cracked

"WHERE IS HE!" Mavis Shouted

***At The Infirmary***

Natsu slowly Open his eyes and waked up in the infirmary

he saw Lisanna sleeping while holding his Right hand And Mavis on the other

"How the hell am i going to move" He said quietly and sweat dropped

He tried to move his left arm, Mavis grip Tightened, Same when he moved his Right hand

"This is like a death Trap" he sweat dropped 'I think i may have to wake them up, i really need to go to the bathroom and stat!'

"Lisanna,Mavis please wake up... I need to get up" as he slowly and gently waking both of the girls

Its not working and his arm is getting deeper and deeper to the girls breasts!

Gray visited Natsu and saw his condition, He saw that his arms are touching their breasts

"You Touched The B!" Gray shouted quietly

"Please.. help... me.. gray!" Natsu Cried Quietly

As for gray backed up slowly and started laughing out loud outside the infirmary

"I hate you so much.." Natsu cried while his suffering from the breast i mean "bear trap"

Lisanna wakes up and saw Natsu tries to chew off his arm (literally)

"Natsu?... What are you doing?" Lisanna looked at natsu curiously

"Eh...nothing, i really really need to go to the bathroom but i dont want to disturb you two from sleeping,

You two looks peaceful and cute" Natsu's face cant really handle the Dam

"I really need to go" Mavis Released his arm and finally he can go to the bathroom

"Hmm? whats going on?" mavis asked lisanna

"I feel so bad.. he wants to go to the bathroom but he cant because we are grabbing his hands and he dont want to wake

us up" as both girls blush on how romatic Natsu did

And Natsu didnt even know that it was romantic, He just want his friend to sleep quietly (He still doesnt have a clue

that both girls are in love at him, Which makes him more dumber than we thought)

As Natsu do his job in the bathroom, And he took a quick bath in there

The two talked about what Natsu did to like him

"You go first" Lisanna said

"No you"

"Age before beauty"Lisanna grinned as mavis looked at her Madly

"Fine, As you can see, I was a princess and Natsu was my shining armor" she smirked

"That's not a valid reason granny!"

"Look whos talking you white haired snitch" They both stare at each other and an electricity sparked

"The point is, i was a princess, a sad one, i have no freedom,everything was so strict

Until Natsu saved me from my nightmare, He taught me Magic, He taught me How to Laugh again, How to Love.. Thats why i loved him, we had many adventures together" As she wiped her tears " your turn "

"Cry baby, i fell in love with Natsu because he never gave up on me, everyone thought i died but he didnt stop believing in me, he kept his promise and he swore that he will get stronger in order to protect his friends and me, i was his first friend

I was his wife, me and him raised happy together, he let me feel im special to him, thats why I love him"

They both wiped their tears and not let Natsu caught them crying

After Natsu Take a Bath, He Told the girls that he was going home but he need to settle something in the guild first

***Back At The Guild***

"Oy Stripper! I will never Forgive you! You left a comrade behind who is need of help" Natsu says to gray while he punched his fist

"Its not my fault You touched the B Flaim brain, Bring it!"

"HE TOUCHED THE B?!" all males in the guild jumped in shock

As the two fist fight to death

Lisanna and Mavis head over to Natsu's house and taught he was there

As they opened the door it was like a garbage disposal

Both women agreed to clean it and surprised him when he gets back

Mavis is sweeping the floor and she noticed the maid outfit

"Who's outfit is this?!" Mavis asked while she broke the broom in half

"Oh Thats Lucy's outfit" Lisanna replied

"Another Challenger eh?!" Smoke coming out of her ears

"Nonono, they are just good friends, he have every souvenir for every mission he did" Lisanna explained

"Good then!" Mavis pouted

While Natsu is Heading to his home

He noticed how peaceful it is walking without those two

He sigh in relief, He passed by a shop with Bracelets on display

"It'll be great if i gave them some presents, i never gave a present to lisanna since she came back and mavis too, she came back from the dead, i guess ill bought them a home coming present!" Natsu tought (not romantically thou)

He bought a silver bracelet for lisanna with cute little animals around it

and for Mavis he bought her an Angel Wing Necklace its gold

"This should do it!, how much?" Natsu asked

"WHAT?!" Natsu jumped in shock

"Well i guess its worth it to see them happy, 100,000 jewels for both is outrageous" He grinned

He opened The door and find the two girls sleeping, Mavis is on the couch and Lisanna on the Chair

He quickly grabbed two Clean sheet and covered them

"They really cleaned this place so well! I can even see my reflection on the ground!" He quietly said

"Sleep tight you two, and see you tomorrow" as Natsu yawned and went to bed

**End Of Chapter 3!**

**So guys please let me know if natsu is going to realize that he fall in love in both of them**

**or just be neutral, my head is going to explode with ideas!**

**So please no hate!**

**teehee thank you for reading**


	4. Truce!

***That feeling when you were half way done finishing a chapter, then the browser suddenly refreshed (I was using the browser to type the chapter, now im using microsoft word) such pain, such misfortune. well back to the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 4! Truce!**

* * *

Natsu woke up and tried to get ouf of bed, He stretched his arms and yawned,He suddenly got distracted by a beautiful smell

coming from the kitchen, As he levitates towards the table, He saw a buffet and a letter on the side

_Dear, Natsu_

_ Me and Lisanna went to do a job, we will be home later _

_Please Eat the food we made for you_

_Love, Mavis_

_P.S_

_Don't eat the food Lisanna cooked, It taste terrible_

"Arigato Mavis,Lisanna" Natsu smiled and dig in

**=Meanwhile=**

*Mavis and Lisanna are getting chased by two Cyclops*

"Nice going granny!" Lisanna blames Mavis

"Don't call me that! Kid!" Mavis says while catching her breath

Lisanna tripped on a rock and Mavis got in the crash too, and they got captured By the cyclops and put them in a cage

"Nice going you clumsy Kid.." Mavis is really annoyed

"shut up grandma." Lisanna Turned around and ignores Mavis

***3 hours later***

**=At the guild= **

Natsu entered the guild and immediately walk to Mirajane

"Hi Mira!" Natsu Happily greeted

"Hi natsu!" Mira smiled back

"Did you see Lisanna and Mavis around? They said they will come back at this time" Natsu asked Mira Curiously

"...They have'n returned yet" Mira told Natsu with a frown

"Where are they?" Natsu asked Mira seriously

"They are South Outside Magnolia, Oh an-" Mira was cut off because he realized Natsu was gone already

**=Cyclop Camp=**

"RArarar? rar Rararar?" *Cooked or Raw?* said the red Cyclops

"Eh? are they talking?" Lisanna sweat drop

"Rar" *raw* The blue cyclops responded

"RararararararararararaAraARRAAARARARARARARARRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARROAR" *Ok!* The red Cyclops Grabbed Lisanna and slowly putting her in her mouth,Lisanna Closed her eyes

'This is it...moushiwake gozaimasen Natsu... I cant even Protect my self... I will always love you'

Lisanna realized why is it taking so long, She Slowly opens her eyes and see Natsu Preventing the Cyclops Munching her

"Natsu?!" Lisanna Shout in shock

"Oy!, Who gave you permission to touch my little Goddesses.." Natsu says while holding the jaw of the cyclops 'shit i hope they didnt hear that'

'My?' Lisanna Still in shock

'Little?' Mavis Frozed

'Goddesses?!' Both girls screamed in their thoughts in sync

Both Girls Blushes

"Natsu..." they both says in sync

" Karyū no Tekken!" He strike The Red cyclops and knocked it out immediately

"Your Turn Buddy..." Natsu taunted

The Blue Cyclops charged Nasu and pinned him in a tree

'T-t-this one is strong!' Natsu struggled

before Natsu about to make a move, The yclops grabbed his foot and begin Trowing him left and right

"NATSU!" The girls screamed in sync

"Animal Soul: Cat!" Lisanna Charged in and attacked the blue Cyclops but got Punched by its left arm

Mavis Struggled to move because she's still tied in a tree 'Grrr i cant fight with these Binds behind my back'

The Cyclops Threw Natsu to Mavis Destroying the tree she was tied on

Mavis Levitated and her eyes become white and bright, she raised her right hand and pointed to the blue CYclops

"Fairy...Beam"

A white laser struck the blue ogre disintegrating it and Blew a hole in a mountain

As she slowly touched the ground She notice that Natsu is not Moving

"Natsu!" She cried

Lisanna Limp her way to Natsu

"Quick! we need to Bring him to a hospital!" Mavis cried

"Animal Soul: Rabbit!" Ill carry him! Lets go"

"Is there a nearest Hospital nearby?" Lisanna asked while crying 'Dont die on us Natsu!'

"There is! In the Forest, Follow me!" Mavis Quickly lead lisanna to Porlyusica

Natsu Opened his eyes slowly

"W-w-where am i?" Natsu asked

"NATSU!" Both girls jumped to Natsu

"Ow!" Natsu Cried

"You Broke every Bone in your Body" Porlyusica said while mixing some brew

"Lucky you're a Dragon Slayer, You will heal Quickly"

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Porlyusica" Natsu Smiled at Porlyusica but she ignored him

"Now get going! I Hate Humans!" Hitting everyone with her broom

Natsu is covered in bondage and cant barley move so he got Mavis and Lisanna for support

"Natsu... You looked like a mummy!" Mavis Smiled at Natsu

While slowly walking their way through the Cliffs a Bee flew by which Mavis Freaked out and run away

Natsu Loosed Balance and Lisanna Failed to Catch his Hand

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaH!" Natsu screamed while rolling down the Cliff

After retrieving Natsu, Both of the girls Blamed Each other from what happened

"Its your fault! You Ran away because you were scared of a bee!" Lisanna Rant

"No its your Fault Because you didnt Catch him!" Mavis fight back

"Oy you two.. Please Dont fight anymore..Please" Natsu cried

"Hmph!" Both Girl Looked at the opposite direction

"Why cant you two get along?" Natsu sighed

"Eh?! I forgot!, Lisanna Can you Do me a favor and reach in my Right pocket"

"What is it?" Lisanna grabbed two small boxes

"A gift?"

"yah, The white one is yours and the yellow one is for Mavis" Natsu Smiled

Both of them opened their presents at the same time

both of their tears fall down their cheeks

"No more fighting okay?" Natsu asked calmly

Lisanna and Mavis Jumped on Natsu again and Cried

"Yes no more fighting!" Both girls Cried

"truce?" Natsu Smiled while Ignoring the pain from the broken bones getting crushed more by the two Goddess

"Truce!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 done, Phew pretty short, just tired i guess XD**

**Ill be posting a new story**

**Ill give a Clue okay, It include ice and singing**

**Thank you For reading!**

**If you are physically able! Please Review/Fav/Follow**


	5. Alone time with Mavis!

Hello guys, i got nothing important to say soooo Back to the stroy!~~

Chapter 5! Alone Time With Mavis!

While Natsu is resting in his house, The two girls talked at the kitchen.

"Soo.." Lisanna said awkwardly

"yeah..." Mavis sigh

"May the best girl wins?" Lisanna broke the awkward conversation

"Bring it, But we promised Natsu" Mavis frowned

"Ah! Ideeeaaa" Lisanna singed "Lets do some "Friendly" Competition!" Lisanna shouted

"Eh?" Mavis Tilted her head

"The one who got the most Points Gets to kiss Natsu!" Lisanna Blushed

"Thats a good reward right there! So whats the first challenge!" Mavis asked while blushing in excitement

"Cooking!, Natsu will decide which of our dish is the most delicious!" Lisanna Eyes twinkled

Lisanna and Mavis grabbed an apron and begun cooking, Natsu was awake by the smell of the delicious foods

Natsu walked down the stairs and see Lisanna and Mavis Standing in the table with Two dishes on the table

"Morning Natsu!" Both girls greeted Natsu

"Morning!, That looks delicious!" Natsu smile grew larger

"Choose the most Delicious dish Natsu!" Both girls instructed

Natsu Tried Mavis Dish first..*Chomp* Natsu Didnt move and Dropped the spoon

"Natsu?.." Mavis asked anxiously

Natsu grabbed the Plate and Swallowed it whole

"ITS DELIICIUOOOOOS!" Natsu Barfed a rainbow

Mavis looked at Lisanna With a teasing look

After finishing Mavis dish, Natsu Tried Lisanna's Next

"It's your Favorite!" Lisanna Smiled with a little blush

"WoooW!" Natsu Saliva is drooling and began to eat the dish like a wild animal

"Lisanna you are awesome!" Natsu gave Lisanna a thumbs up

"So which one of the dish is the most delicious?" Mavis asked

"Hmmmmmmmm, This is Hard, But! I think Lisanna's Dish" He Grinned "Thank you for the Meal!, Im going to the guild and Do a job,I need to Stretch out"

Natsu Thanked the girls and Left

"Bye Natsu! And be careful!" Both girls said in sync

"1-0" Lisanna teased Mavis

"Im still living with him" Mavis Pointed out to Lisanna

"Y-you... No Fair!" Lisanna cried

Hours later,Natsu went home after a successful job

"I'm Home!" Nobody replied

"Hmm, i guess they went out" Natsu Went to the bathroom and tried to take a bath, But he noticed someone is in the bath

He opened the shower curtain and see Mavis Sleeping in the tub,Natsu jumped and blushed

He grabbed his clothes and slowly backed up and try to wake Mavis by knocking on the bathroom door

"Mavis? you there?" Natsu knocked harded 'tsk! did she passed out?!' Natsu is now very anxious and charged back in

"Mavis?!" He bolted through the door and saw Mavis Looking at him

"Hi Natsu!" Mavis happily greeted

"Why are you not responding? I called you like a million times!" Natsu shouts at Mavis and realized she's still in the tub and completely nude.

He turned around and blushed

"Wanna join me?" Mavis tried to seduce Natsu

"J-J-j-jst Hurry up!" Natsu slammed the door in embarrassment, Mavis just giggled and got up and wrap her self in a towel

Natsu Was sitting on the couch waiting for mavis to finish , He crossed his arms and sigh.

Mavis come out of the bathroom and saw Natsu sitting in the couch, She then hugged Natsu from the back Pressing her breasts against his back and whispered

"Your turn Natsu" She whispered,Natsu jumped "What's with you today?!" He said while panicking

Mavis giggled and went to her wardrobe to change, Natsu went to the bathroom and take a bath

'Mavis is really wierd today, i wonder why' Natsu sighed

Natsu got out of the bathroom and caught Mavis sleeping in the bed, He Tried to cover her with the blanket but got pulled in by Mavis

"Mavis! Im not even dressed yet!" Natsu cried "Mavis! Wake up!" Natsu Shaking her hand But Mavis is not waking up, He tried everything but the girl wont budge,His Right arm is still on the grip of Mavis

He just sighed and wait for the worst in morning with a tear in his eyes.

Natsu Slowly opens his eyes and felt something soft, 'I dont remember this pillow being this soft'

as his vision cleared he was resting in Mavis Breasts, 'Shit!, She's not awake yet and im still Naked!' he panicked

And tried to get out off bed without waking her up, He got out but as soon as he can celebrate Mavis asked him

"Natsu? Where are you going?" Mavis asked while scratching her eyes and yawned a little

Natsu panicked "U-uh im changing my clothes!" he quickly run to his Drawer and got dressed up

Mavis got up and realized that she was gonna say something to natsu

"Natsu"

"Yeah?" Natsu Turned around

"Lisanna told me the she was gonna be gone for 2 days, she's with her siblings on a Job" Mavis Smiled at Natsu

"I wish they'll be safe" Natsu looks worried

Mavis Grabbed his hand "Natsu..Can you help me Buy some clothes" Mavis asked shyly

"uh...Sure" Natsu nodded and sweat dropped

=At the Shop=

"Natsu! how do i look?" Mavis opened the door in the changing room showing her new bikini.

"You look cute on that one!" Natsu grinned at her

"Y-y-you think so?.." Mavis blushed and twirling her fingers

"Yeah!, it looks good on yah" Natsu gave her a thumbs up

While walking trough the stores, Mavis stomach started talking

"Natsuuuu im hungry!" Mavis looked at natsu with puppy eyes

"Yah, Me too, Where do you want to eat?"

"There!" Mavis pointed her finger to a romantic restaurant (which natsu didnt know, its just another restaurant for him)

"Alrighty then!" Mavis pulled Natsu to the restaurant

"Good morning mam, sir!" The butler greeted them with a smile

"Table for two please!" Mavis requested "Make it romantic" Mavis whispered to the butler

"What did you tell him?" Natsu tilted his head

"Oh nothing, pufufu"

"Please mam,sir follow me to your table" THe butler lead them to a white table with a candle in the middle and a wine o the side

"Talk about fancy.." Natsu sweat dropped

as they sat down a crew of butlers with violins approach them.

"So.. can you consider this a date?" Mavis asked shyly and blushed

"S-sure.." Natsu agreed 'The hell is a date?'

"Realy?!,Oh Natsu you make me feel happy!" Mavis became watery

"Eh? Dont cry!" Natsu panicked

"Im s-sorry, im jst really happy.." Mavis sobbed

"Oh..What's a date any way?"

Mavis tears quickly sucked up back to her eyes and punched Natsu

"Ow! What was that for?!" Natsu cried

"Hmph!"

***After lunch***

"Hey Mavis.. Are you still mad at me?" Natsu asked Mavis who is still not looking at him

"Hmph!"

"Oh come on Mavis, Im sorry!" Natsu begged

"*Sigh* Fine, under one condition! You will hold my hands until we get home" Mavis grinned

"Okay, as long as you forgive me.." Natsu grabbed Mavis hand and caught her off guard

"Hnnng! I-i-im not ready yet!' Mavis face turns red

"Mavis you're wierd.." Natsu smiled at her

-On the way home-

"Natsu im tired!, carry me!" Mavis cried

"We're almost there.." Natsu tried to reason

"Pleeease!" Mavis used her puppy eyes again

'not this again..' "Fine, hop on my back"

While walking Mavis fell asleep "N-natsuu..I love you.." Mavis whispered (Of course Natsu didnt hear her)  
"Mavis we're home" Natsu tried to wake her up but it has no effect

Natsu put her to the bed and covered her with a blanket

"Good night Mavis" He whispered

* * *

**Thank you for reading! and sorry for a late update**

**got hooked on the other fan fics, teehee**

**next chapter will be "Alone time with Lisanna!"**


	6. Alone Time With Lisanna!

**Hello guys, Another Chapter for MLG (Sounds like a pro, But its not) So without further ado, Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6! Alone Time With Lisanna!**

* * *

Natsu was hanging out at The guild And at his right is Mavis and to the left is Lisanna. Both girls are still staring at each other having an argument telepathically, Natsu Just sighed and Sat at the bar, Makarov approached them, "Number one, I know you're Enjoying being alive and all, But we Need you, It's An emergency" Mavis Pouted "Alright, How long will we Travel" Mavis asked makarov "I believe 2 Days or a day and a half if we have no trouble getting transportation" Makarov scratch his chin, Mavis Eyes watered "Sorry Natsu, Im gonna miss you!" He hugged him and Lisanna Tried to separate them, "It's just two days mavis" natsu sighed "Let's go! The faster the better!" He then Pulled makarov out of the guild. "Bye! and take care!" Natsu shouted, "Hey Natsu" Lisanna called natsu while twirling her finger, "what's up?" Natsu gave her a toothy grin, "Can i sleep in your house today?" Lisanna blushed a little, "Why? I mean sure you can, But do Mira and elfman knows?" Lisanna Bowed her head "No.." Natsu tap her shoulder "Don't Worry, ill ask em for yah!" Natsu smiled and went to Mirajane who's washing the dishes, "Hey mira" Mira kept washing the dishes "Yes natsu?" Natsu scratched the back of his head "Can Lisanna Sleep in my house tonight?" Mira Dropped the plate and a dark aura is now surrounding her.

**3 seconds later**

"Well lis, I tried" Natsu cried and slowly limping to Lisanna, "W-What happened?!" Lisanna put her hands on her mouth, "I thought My bruises and scratches was a hint, But your sister beat me up" Lisanna now then have a Dark aura surrounding her, "Mira-nee!" She shouted in anger, "Yes lisanna?" She turned around and saw a very angry Lisanna "Why did you beat up Natsu!", Mira tilted her head "Well he said he want you to sleep on his house, I mean I don't want to be an aunt yet" Lisanna sweat dropped "Mira-nee! What are you thinking?! Im just gonna sleep in his house! We're Not going to do something!" Lisanna blushed, Mira sighed and grabbed something in the cabinet, she then handed out a condom "Just to be safe" Mira winked at lisanna who's face is now identical to a tomato, "MIRA-NEE!" Mira giggled and winked at her "You can never be too safe", Lisanna accepted the condom and sighed "So its a yes?" Mira smiled "Just be sure you use that!" Mira washed the dishes again, 'Why do she even have a condom' Natsu tapped her shoulder and Lisanna jumped in shock, "N-Natsu! Dont scare me like that!" She cried "Oh sorry lis, so did she agreed?" Lisanna Nodded "Cool!, so what did she gave you back there?" Lisanna's face became red "N-N-Nothing! Its just a request paper! yeah request paper.." Natsu stared at lisanna and putting his hand on her forehead "Are you sick lisanna? you're all red and burning hot" Natsu asked anxiously, "N-no I-im fine, really. Can we go in your house now?" Natsu Nodded, "Oh i forgot, can we stop in our house first? i need to get some clothes" Natsu nodded "Sure".

**At the Strauss Residence**

"Wow, I've never seen your house since forever!" lisanna sighed "That's because you stopped sneaking in my bedroom" Natsu Grinned

"Well I dont want to be caught again by elfman, Men the pain lasted for weeks!" Lisanna just sighed "Come in!" both mages went inside

"Just wait here" Lisanna said to natsu and then ran off upstairs, Natsu's Stomach gorwled "Men im hungry, Lis! Can i grab something in the fridge?" Natsu shouted and no reply from lisanna, Natsu's curiousness grew and went upstairs to Lisanna's room "Hey, Lis can i-" Natsu's jaw dropped and saw Lisanna half naked trying some lingerie underwear, Lisanna turned around and saw Natsu staring at her

"You have more daring under wears than lucy" Lisanna's face turned red and started throwing stuff at Natsu. "Sorry! Sorry!" He cried and ran down stairs,'Mental note, Never disturbed a girl in her room' Lisanna went downstairs "Natsu..Im sorry for throwing stuff at you" Natsu frowned "No its my fault for going in your room" Lisanna smiled and sat next to Natsu in the couch, "So.. How do i look when you saw me on my undies?" She Blushed a little, Natsu's face turned red "Y-You look cute" Lisanna giggled "you're so cute when you blush!" Lisanna grabbed his hand and helped him stand up "Im not cute.." Natsu Murmured "Well shall we get going?" Lisanna said with a smile

"Lets go!"

**At Natsu's House**

"Wow Natsu, I never thought you clean your house this often" Lisanna complimented Natsu, "Well i never clean the house really, Its Mavis who Cleans the house" He smiled, Lisanna kept a fake smile 'THAT OLD HAG!' "So Natsu, Where do old ha- I mean Mavis sleep?" Lisanna asked "Oh she sleep there in my bed?" Lisanna was shock 'Please Please dont tell me you sleep on the same bed!' "And w-where do you sleep" 'Please dont say on the same bed!' "On the same.." Lisanna's eyes become watery as natsu continues "Old couch, Its really hard to sleep but you'll get use to it" Lisanna sighed in relief 'Thank god!' "So where do i sleep?" Lisanna asked "Well, Mavis isn't here so, in my bed" Natsu went to the fridge and grab some stuff to cook, "Im gonna take a shower, and natsu.." Natsu looked at lisanna "eh?" Lisanna winked at him "Don't peak" Natsu started to blush "Im not a pervert!" He quickly turned around and start chopping some vegetables,Lisanna giggled and proceed to the bathroom. 'Why do they keep acting weird around me!' Natsu thought while chopping and he heard something crash in the bathroom, he quickly barged in "Lisanna!" He saw Lisanna's holy butt who's trying to pick up the fallen bucket, She Turned around and screamed and threw the bucket at him, Natsu Dodged it and quickly closed the door "Sorry!" Natsu blushed making it identical to his hair, "I said no peaking!" Lisanna shouted "Well... If you want to join me, you can just ask" Lisanna blushed and Natsu blushed harder "Why are you so weird today!" Natsu cried then proceed Making the food, Lisanna just giggled and continued her bath" after making the dish They started eating, "So.. H-how much did you see?" Lisanna asked shyly while blushing, Natsu spat out his drink "W-why bring it up now?" He cried "Why did you barge in in the first place" Natsu scratched the back of his head "I was just anxious, i thought you had an accident" Lisanna blushed and proceed eating, "Thank you Natsu.." Natsu tilted his head, "What for?" Lisanna smiled at him "For worrying about me" Natsu gave her his signature grin "Of course, you're my nakama!"

Lisanna went to Natsu's bed while Natsu is preparing a blanket for his sofa, "Natsu" Lisanna called him "Yeah?" Lisanna started to blush, "I cant sleep..Can you sleep next to me?" Natsu instantly blushed "I dont think mira and elfman will like that." Lisanna giggled "So its a yes then?" Natsu nodded in defeat 'No point of arguing' He then joined the take over mage in bed, "Natsu.." "yeah?" "Im cold" Natsu Pulled the blanket to her "Thanks", "Dont mention it" Natsu face the other direction, Lisanna moved an inch trying to get close to natsu, and he did the same, well in the opposite direction, Lisanna kept moving and Natsu fell out of the bed "Ow" Lisanna giggled "What's funny?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head "Oh nothing.. Natsu hug me.. Im cold" Natsu sighed "Just dont tell mira or elfman" Lisanna nodded, Natsu Put his arm around her and maintaining distance between them, "Closer" Lisanna said with a sweet voice "Natsu moved an inch "Better?" Natsu sweat dropped "Couple more inches" She requested, Natsu Moved a couple and now he's face to face with lisanna "Better" she said then closed her eyes, 'God i beg you mercy, Dont let the siblings about this night o might gods' Natsu cried in his thoughts and he too drifted to sleep.

**Next morning**

Natsu hugged his pillow harder and then snuggled it 'Hmm i love this pillow, its soft and smells good' He heard a moan when he snuggled the pillow, He slowly Open his eyes, and saw he was snuggling Lisanna's Bust, Natsu Stand up quickly waking the white hair mage, "Morning Natsu" She stretched and yawned "Morning..." Natsu is still frozen and being guilty Snuggling Lisanna "M-M-Morning lis.." She looked at Natsu "Did you do something to me while i was sleeping?" She teased Natsu, His Face turned Red "I told you already! im not a pervert!" Lisanna just giggled and got up, "Well, Lets go to the guild, I think Mira is worried sick by now" Natsu Felt a chill going down his spine "Lis P-Please Dont tell her I hugged you Last night" Natsu Begged, Lisanna just smiled "I didn't promise anything" Something has died inside Natsu and stood still, Lisanna Hugged him "See you back at the guild! And thank you for tonight!"

'Im dead...So..God damn dead..'

* * *

**Done! Thank you for reading! **

**Next chapter!: The Curse!**

**If you are physically able, Please Rate,Follow and Review!**

**Please no hate! :3 **


End file.
